Traveler with the White Hair
by GenderNeautral
Summary: Maka and Soul are finally dating! What will happen when Soul sees something he wasn't supposed to see?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, enjoy! **

_**Soul's POV**_

It's been a year since Maka had asked Soul out on a date. Soul later found out that Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty had forced her to finally ask him out instead of waiting for him to ask her out. Yeah Soul had liked Maka for a long time but he was always too nervous to ask her or he had pissed her off for something he did.

They were a happy couple for the first few months but nothing really changed between them, since it was they're first time having a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Soul tried to change how he acted in daily life to see if that would make Maka a little happier. He stopped pranking other members of their group and stopped calling her flat chested. It seemed to make Maka happy but it didn't last long. Their love life got stale once again.

Soul wondered what he was doing wrong. Now when he tried to kiss her or even hold her hand, she would either make an excuse to not do it or just tell him she's not in the mood or something. This obviously made Soul heart broken, he always wondered if he did something to piss her off every time she was this way.

Now Soul didn't even try to get close to her, he observed from afar. They were growing apart every day and that ate away at Soul. Maka always came home late now days and would leave early in the morning so Soul wasn't even able to talk to her. Soul was questioned by Black Star if something happened between him and Maka. Soul replied no and walked away thinking to himself that his and Maka's little problem and so noticeable even Black Star noticed it and he was so dull at relationships.

"_What should I do?_" Soul thought to himself as he walked to his and Maka's usual training ground. He stopped mid-step at what he saw next as he opened his eyes, getting ready to practice his partial transformation. He saw Maka wielding another weapon. "_No, it must be a practice weapon; Maka wouldn't go that far, right?_" Soul cleared his mind of doubt and started walking again, but this time towards Maka. Then the weapon Maka was holding transformed back into a guy and kissed Maka.

Soul turned around and counted to ten and looked back to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but without a doubt they were still kissing. Soul's face transformed into a facial feature of hurt and disgust. He started to run towards his and Maka's apartment and tried to get that image out of his mind. He just witnessed Maka kissing another guy while she and Soul were going out. He kicked the front door open and ran into the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. The cold got his mind off of Maka for a second but no more than that. He started to shake and was on the verge of breaking down right there in the bathroom, but Soul somehow held himself together until he was in the living room sitting down on the couch. There he waited for Maka to come home sitting in silence.

**The Death Room**

__Maka hadn't come home last night and today morning. That confirmed Soul's suspicion; Maka had left him for another guy. This made Soul depressed as hell and he had packed everything he owned right after the clock in ten o'clock that morning. Maka hadn't even come home to get her books for school. He guessed that she took them with her before she left yesterday morning knowing that she wasn't coming back that night. Soul had already left her a note saying that he wasn't going to come back home ever. "_Well, she must be happy when she reads that note because she really didn't like me by what I saw yesterday._" Soul thought as he approached the platform where Lord Death and Spirit were arguing about some things that eventually made Lord Death knock Spirit out for a while. This was good because he didn't want him to listen anyway.

"What's up, what's up Soul?" Lord Death asked.

"Hello Lord Death, I'll like to request a partner change," Soul asked Lord Death.

"What's wrong Soul? You and Maka are so close to becoming a Death Scythe."

"Some things happened and I don't think Maka and I are so close anymore."

"I cannot let you change your partner without a legitimate reason, Soul, you know that."

So Soul told Lord Death what happened vaguely, leaving out the part about her kissing the guy she was with. Lord Death gave Soul a hardened look after hearing this and asked him if the person he saw was really Maka and Soul replied yes. Soul wouldn't mistake Maka for anyone else; she was his partner and used to be girlfriend. Lord Death gave Soul another look and after a long silence he agreed to let Soul change partners. After getting the answer Soul had wanted, he left to go apartment hunting.

**Death Room without Soul**

"You know, Lord Death, you don't have to knock me out every time I talk about bloomers," Spirit complained, but he didn't press on any farther after seeing that Lord Death had a shadow over his face and seemed to be in deep thought. "_What happened while I was out?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents. Thanks for the review(s), enjoy!**

_**Soul's POV**_

"_I wonder if I should pick one closer to school, last apartment was too far for me to wake up and still make it to second period,_" Soul thought. He was still apartment searching and he stood in front of the one he was pondering on. He liked this apartment, it only had one bedroom and even though that was forbidden because to live alone you have to be a meister and weapon pair, but Lord Death was allowing Soul to live alone because of the situation he was in right now.

After thinking for a good five minutes, Soul rented out the apartment and started to move his stuff into his new home, not that he had much to move in. He had thrown away most junk when he moved out of his old house. An hour later, Soul had everything where he wanted and sat down on the couch to take a short nap.

_**Kid's POV**_

"Hey guys, don't you think that something is wrong between Maka and Soul? I rarely see them together anymore with the exception of school and missions," he asked the group. He had called over Black Star and Tsubaki over and told Liz and Patty to not go shopping today so he could discuss this with them.

"Not really, I asked Soul if something was wrong and he said no. Why would he lie?" Black Star commented but his comment was ignored because the others knew something was wrong.

" Yeah, I think Kid is right, something is going on between Soul and Maka because Maka avoids Soul whenever she can and she doesn't hide that fact very well," Tsubaki said.

"Well, what should we do about it? I mean, it's not like we'll be able to get anything out of those two and if we did something about their relationship without asking them first, they'll get mad at us like last time," Liz said but didn't look up because she was looking over the newest fashion magazine with Patty seeing which ones will good look on each other.

"That's very true Liz, but this isn't like last time. Last time, they were fighting because Soul didn't turn in a homework assignment and their combined score went down a little. Though I wonder why Maka was mad because she had done so much extra work that the extra credit made up for Soul's part anyway," Kid replied, then he looked over Liz's shoulder to see what they were looking at.

The conversation ended there because Kid then went on a tangent about the clothes Liz and Patty had picked saying that this was symmetrical and that wasn't. Tsubaki just left them there and Black Star left with her.

_**Tsubaki's POV**_

"_What should I do to help make up Soul and Maka's relationship? They're really good friends and I don't want them to end up hating each other forever,_" Tsubaki watched Black Star screaming at nothing in particular about how strong he was and how he was going to beat the gods. That's what she liked about Black Star, how he can say all those things and not be embarrassed. She was too afraid to speak her mind in a crowd on strangers, but not Black Star. He was her polar opposite in personalities and that's what made them a great meister and weapon pair and maybe something more than that later on in their life.

Black Star finally stopped his ranting and Tsubaki got up to start walking again towards their home. As she got up, she saw Maka. She was training with someone but Tsubaki didn't see who. So she told Black Star to go ahead and get some ramen for dinner and at ramen Black Star ran towards the ramen shop. Tsubaki quietly walked towards Maka and the person she was with to see who it was.

**Death Room, **_**Lord Death's POV**_

"Spirit, how would you feel about Maka getting a new partner?" Death asked.

"Are you finally listening to me Lord Death?! Yes, that Soul kid is a bad influence on my sweet little kitty. He slouches, doesn't work hard at all, and I just flat out don't trust him," Spirit said while going to and from joy and anger as he thought about Maka and Soul at the same time.

"Well, it's your lucky day Spirit because that's exactly what happened."

"Really? Yes!" Spirit exclaimed.

"But don't go telli-," Death couldn't finish because Spirit was already out of the room.

"Why did I tell him this? Why? I should have known he would be like this. Stein, yes Stein, Spirit is going wild again can you calm him down for me? Thanks." Death looked tired if he can look tired. He didn't want one of his best fighters without partners while Medusa was still roaming around.

_**Soul's POV**_

"_Where am I?_" Soul thought. He stood in a room with three doors. It had three doors, a white one, a black one, and a red one. The little devil stood in front of him doing that off beat dance to the scratchy jazz-ish music.

"_You are in a new version of the room made by the black blood inside you. This one was created because you left your partner, that little girl's anti-demon wavelength was holding you back. Now you can do anything, so it's your choice. Which door will you take?_"

"_Why should I listen to you, little demon?_" Soul looked skeptical, he had bad times when going with the little demon's wishes and usually he ends up being majorly injured or have a near death experience.

"_Indeed, why should you listen to me, but would you rather stay here, in this room, every day when you go to sleep? I know you aren't the patient type and I assure you, the doors won't affect anything outside your mind, but beware of your choice. Depending on your choice on the door you take, the outcome will be different._"

Soul pondered on this idea, but his thought was interrupted by the demon. "_If you do not choose soon, you will wake up and the doors will disappear. Hurry up young one._" The little demon had a devilish smile on his face as he said this, like he knew which one Soul was going to take. Soul walked up towards the red door, thinking about the stereotypical opinions people have on colors. Black is tainted, white is pure, and red is blood. He wasn't going to take black because he knew something was off there. White was out of option because if white was what he thought it was, he wasn't going to deal with being good and pure, so the last option of red.

"_Good choice, now are you going to open the door?_" the little demon asked anxiously, biting the end of his fingers.

"_Chill, cool guys don't rush things,_" Soul replied with his usual laid back attitude. He slowly opened the door and he couldn't see anything pass the door frame. He was guessing it was going to take him somewhere else, so he took a deep breath and went inside room the red door led to.

**Back in the Room Soul was in Before**

"_Hehehe, Soul Eater Evans, you are an interesting fellow, indeed. He chose the most interesting choice of the three doors. I wonder how he going to react to what's beyond that door, if I remember right he should he wondering around aimlessly like a headless chicken. What a predicament._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its content.**

**Training Ground, **_**Tsubaki's POV**_

"_It was another weapon! On top of that it was a boy, a pretty handsome boy at that._" Tsubaki thought. This was bad; Tsubaki pondered if she should intervene here and ask Maka what she was doing with another weapon when she had Maka. After giving it some time, she decided to do it even if Maka and Soul get mad at her for a short period of time because they were her friends.

"Hey Maka!" she yelled from a far. She watched as Maka turn around to see where the voice had come from. So Tsubaki yelled again and this time Maka heard where it came from and saw who was calling her. When she saw that it was Tsubaki, she and the weapon walked towards her.

"Hey Tsubaki, what's up?" Maka asked with a smile on her face.

"Hey Maka, do you mind introducing us?" indicating to the stranger next to Maka.

"Oh, this is Tristan. He's helping me practice on how to become a better scythe meister."

"What about Soul, Maka?"

"That's why I'm doing this. I don't want him to get hurt again and he'll just laugh at me or say that it's his job to protect me as my weapon or something," Maka said with a little hint of annoyance at Soul in her voice.

"Does Soul know about this?" Tsubaki was getting uncertain about this and this question would answer a lot of question about the distance she and the others were seeing.

"No, why should I tell him?" Maka asked quizzically.

"Um, Maka, should I leave?" Tristan asked. "I have a date with someone in half an hour."

"Okay, bye Tristan," Maka waved as he walked away.

"Let's go talk somewhere else," Maka suggested as she began to walk towards the benches under some trees.

**Inside the Red Door, **_**Soul's POV**_

"_Where am I?_" Soul asked no one in particular. All he saw after he entered the door was darkness. After walking for a while, he saw a small light coming from some distance away and he walked towards that. A long corridor of red and black stripes was what that small light led him to and at the end he saw a door. It looked familiar to him; it was the door to his room at the old apartment. As he got closer to the door, he could hear something faint in the background. It kind of sounded like something was beeping.

**Soul's Room**

Soul woke up, it was his alarm clock, he must have set it to the wrong time because it was only midnight. "_Well, that was a weird dream, but depending on what's happened in the past with black blood, it probably wasn't a dream._" Soul shook off the lingering feeling of eeriness the "dream" gave him and tried to go back to sleeping but he couldn't so put on his headphones and drowned out the silence of the night.

**Training Ground, **_**Tsubaki's POV**_

"So that's what happened?" Tsubaki asked Maka. She had told Maka what her friends were worried about and Maka told Tsubaki what was going on with Tristan. Including the part when he spontaneously kissed her out of nowhere to see if he had any feeling of lust or love towards Maka and the result was negative.

"We were worried about you and Soul, it was clear to everyone that you were kind of avoiding Soul and how Soul looked depressed."

"It's OK, Tsubaki. I'll go home today and cheer up Soul if he looked depressed and maybe take him out for ice cream," Maka reassured Tsubaki.

"Thanks Maka, now we know that we don't have to worry and that you and Soul won't break up or something because that would be awkward."

"Well it's almost time to go to school so I gotta leave, bye Tsubaki!"

Tsubaki watched Maka leave, a little relieved that everything was back on track and not heading somewhere bad. Then she remembered what she told Black Star and hurried home herself.

**Maka's Apartment, **_**Maka's POV**_

Maka picked up the pile of mails that came that day headed inside her apartment. The apartment she shared with Soul felt a little silent was like something was missing, but Maka was tired so she thought she might be imagining things. She dropped the mails on the kitchen table and saw another mail in an envelope addressed to her. "_I'll read it in the morning_," she thought and headed to her room and fell asleep when her head landed on her pillow.

**Thanks for the review(s) or future reviews. What will happen in the morning?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its content.**

**Maka's Apartment**

"_Ah, my body's sore all over from yesterday's training._" Maka walked slowly towards the kitchen to read the backed up mails she left on the table last night. Soul seems to be sleeping still so she let him be for now. She went through the usual mails, rent and junk mail mostly. On the bottom was the peculiar mail she saw yesterday so she opened it up and immediately recognized it as Soul's writing, it read:

_Dear Maka,_

_ It's gotten hard for me to be alone and ignored by you. I kept trying to behave well and actually do my classwork even though I think that uncool, but at least it might make you happy or even get some reaction out of you but nothing. I could have endured it for as long as made me wait, but when I saw you train with another weapon and kiss him at that broke my heart. I thought I knew you but it seems I never knew you because I didn't know you were the type to kiss any guy like how your father kisses any women he sees as hot and sexy. I'm sorry Maka but I have to let you go but I bet you're happy to be back swimming in the ocean as a free fish right? I won't bother you anymore, thanks for the memories. _

_Soul Eater_

Maka read and reread the letter and couldn't believe what she just read. Then it occurred to her to check Soul's room but when she opened his door, she saw that his room was empty with the exception of the bed and desk. The house key was also on the desk. Maka sat down on the chair in now vacant room and wept.

**Soul's Apartment**

Soul woke up groggy and tired, he didn't want to go to school but he had to meet up with Lord Death to get his new schedule. It's to seem that Lord Death felt bad for Soul and went out of his way to let him live alone and change classes in the middle of the school year. So he got up to go to the bathroom to wash up.

Soul got on his motorcycle after eating breakfast and headed to school. While riding he wondered if Maka had read his letter yet. His face dimmed when he remembered the painful memory of her kissing that guy. He stopped thinking and started to focus on the road, for once.

**Lord Death's Room**

Soul walked into the room to see Spirit tied up in a chair with a gag. He looked quizzically at Stein who was standing next to Spirit with a creepy smile on his face. Stein saw Soul and explained to Soul that it was so that Spirit doesn't go around babbling to the world that Maka was free from the white haired demon, meaning Soul. Soul nodded and walked up to Lord Death, who was sipping tea in front of the mirror.

"Hey Soul, how are you today?" Lord Death asked, secretly worried that Soul might do something rash because of Maka.

"OK Lord Death, I'm getting by. Thanks for letting me live alone and everything," Soul replied, but he kept a poker face not revealing anything to Lord Death about his misery inside.

"No problem, now for the subject of you changing classes. You have the choice of moving to another EAT class, the half-moon class, or a NOT class since you don't have a partner for the moment. The EAT class is only if you plan to get another partner in the span of this week, if not then you have to take the NOT class I'm afraid."

"Then I'll take the NOT class. Thanks again Lord Death," Soul bowed and left giving Stein and Spirit a second look.

Soul was halfway down the hallway outside the Death Room when Stein called to him telling him he would like to speak to Soul and to follow him to his classroom.

**Crescent Moon Class**

Soul looked around the classroom and sighed in relief that it was empty, this was too much walking and talking for Soul at six o'clock in the morning. Stein sat down on his spinning chair and Soul sat in the front row across from Stein.

"So, what did you want to talk about Dr. Stein?" Soul asked.

"I heard half of the story from Lord Death about your situation when I retrieved Spirit from his rant around town, but I would like to hear the story from you if you would," Stein had a serious look on his face because he knew this was a serious matter. He had known Soul and Maka for some time now and knew for a fact that they would become stronger than him one day or even the strongest if they kept at it.

So Soul told him the story, leaving out the parts about how he got emotional and uncool. Soul became quiet after telling the story and Stein began to think while spinning around his chair. Stein thought hard and couldn't figure out what would compel Maka to do such act, he would have to pull her out this afternoon and ask her about her side of the story. Then Soul asked him if he could leave and to keep his whereabouts a secret from the class and especially his friend and Maka because he would like to be alone for a while. Stein said sure and watched him walk away. He would have to stay an observer, he guessed. "_How will this predicament figure itself out, I wonder?_" Stein wondered, still spinning around in his chair.

Soul walked to his new classroom thinking about his conversation with Stein and knew he didn't have to worry because Stein knew when to intervene or not. When he got to the classroom, he went up to the top row and laid down for a quick nap.

**DWMA Entrance**

Tsunami and Black Star walked up the steps to find Maka sitting on the top step staring into nothing in particular. They walked over to her and woke her up from her daze. The bell was about to ring so Tsunami, Black Star, and Maka walked to their class.

Maka listened to the lecture the teacher was giving but also thinking about the letter in the morning. She tried her best to get rid of the red marks under her eyes and came up pretty successful, it was barely noticeable. She was first mad at Soul for being too narrow minded and that she was only getting training to get stronger, but after thinking for while she realized that she should have told Soul about it and should have given a greater effort to stop Tristan from kissing her because she already knew that Tristan would try something like that.

Maka's friends looked at Maka with worried eyes, she was only keeping one ear on the lecture when she would usually be so focused on the lecture that she wouldn't even let her eyes wonder, but she was staring into space right now. Tsubaki had told the rest of her group about what happened. Kid and Black Star were forgiving but Liz was a little pissed off at Maka for letting another guy that isn't her boyfriend kiss her like that and Patty just followed Liz because she wasn't really listening but thinking about giraffes.

The class ended and Soul still wasn't here, Maka was getting worried when Stein rolled into the classroom saying that he had one announcement. He told the class that Soul Eater had transferred out to different classroom and for Maka Albarn to see him after class. The class started and passes with heavy class knew that a person doesn't change classes in the middle of the school year. Maka took the news the hardest and had a blank look on her face until the end of class. Tsubaki told Maka to meet up with her after her talk with Stein and Maka just nodded.

Maka moved to the front row across from Stein like how Soul did, this intrigued Stein a tad bit. Stein looked at Maka and saw that she was in distress, meaning somewhere in the course of the situation a misunderstanding occurred. So he asked Maka, "I've heard one version of the story, now I would like to hear your side of it, if you don't mind." Maka looked down at the desk and began telling Stein what happened.

**Thanks for the reviews and I apologize for the inconsistent updating, life is hard but I guess everyone's gotta deal with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its content.**

**Crescent Moon Class**

It was close to nine and the moon was making its way towards the top of the sky. Stein was still sitting in his chair deep in thought. Maka had told him her side of the story and left long time ago, but something was bothering Stein. Why had Maka chosen this Tristan as her "teacher" and where did she meet him. She never had trusted men much in her life because of her father and only a select few who are male are close to Maka, but that bond was formed through working together in battle and life threatening situations. He should keep an eye on this Tristan to see if he's the cause of this predicament or if he knows someone who might take advantage of this break up between Maka and Soul.

**Training Ground: Early Morning**

Tristan had called Tsubaki this morning saying that he needed to talk to her and the rest of Maka's close friends, so Tsubaki woke up Black Star and called Liz to bring Kid and Patty to the training ground for important matters. When she got there, she saw Kid talking to Tristan, she was guessing they were introducing themselves to Tristan and as she got close and heard what they were discussing, she was correct. When Tristan saw that everyone was there he told them something surprising.

"I'm sorry to be the one telling you this but Maka won't say anything because of her personality. Soul's been abusing Maka at their apartment because he supposedly got tired of putting up the cool guy act and waiting for Maka to prepare herself for taking their relationship further. I've seen scars on her arms and legs, there is probably more but I don't want to pry. Maka will probably say that she got it from practicing too hard but that's not true because all we do is practicing soul resonance. She truly loves Soul but it seems like he was wearing a mask all this time and deceiving you guys," Tristan looks stern and kind of sad rethinking what he just said.

Everyone just looked at him with disbelief. They couldn't believe that Soul would be this kind of guy. They thought he was chill and actually caring about his partner but they guessed they all fell for his tricks. Now they think about it, they knew practically nothing about Soul except for his age, birthday, name, and that he liked music. They slowly began to think bad about Soul and their perspective of Soul began to change for the worst. Their thought was interrupted by Tristan saying that that was all he wanted to say and that he promised his girlfriend that he would take her to breakfast so he had to leave, so they said bye and the gang moved to Kid's house for further discussion.

**Kid's House**

"Do you think what that guy said was true?" Tsubaki asked hoping that her friends would reassure her that Soul was their friend, but that was to no avail.

"Yeah, I can. I mean the proof is visible, I saw the scars he was talking about when me and Patty took Maka for shopping the other day, but she just brushed it off with the 'it was from training' excuse, as Tristan said." Liz commented.

"I think we should talk with Soul about this matter, I mean Soul was a good friend of ours," Kid pointed out.

"It's no use, he would just say that Tristan was wrong and tell us to not trust that guy blaming Tristan for causing those scars on Maka," Liz replied.

The room fell silent and they all looked at each other in silence. They all knew what they would have to do without even speaking; they would go pay Soul a visit today at school for a different reason than to talk to him.

**School Grounds**

Soul stepped outside his new classroom to use the restroom. He had gotten used to the new surroundings, but haven't made any friends yet because he had a "bloodthirsty" look his face, overheard from one of his new fellow classmate. As he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, he was suddenly pulled into a dark room.

"Are we really going to do this?" someone said in a quietly.

"He deserves it, I personally think so because I can't forgive him for what he did to her," a different, much angrier, voice said back to the first voice.

Soul was confused about this new event and couldn't really move because he was tied up in a weird fashion he didn't know. What he also didn't know was what was about to happen.

**Nurse's Office**

"What happened to him?" Stein asked angrily at the teacher who brought in the boy who was having a near death experience a couple seconds ago.

"He was like this when I walked into the supply room to get some construction paper," the teacher replied.

"Well he was beaten to the point of passing out and almost drowning in his own blood when you brought him in here!" Stein had a menacing look in his eyes, he had just spoken to Soul yesterday and he looked fine but how had this happened?

"I'm sorry but I have nothing more I can tell you," the teacher looked the wall behind Stein to avoid the bloodthirsty eyes Stein was giving him.

"OK, you can leave but if you get any information about who did this to Soul Eater, tell me immediately," Stein told the teacher and watched him nodded.

After the male teacher left, Stein looked back at Soul reexamining his wounds. For now he would be find, Stein had to pump blood out of Soul lungs while making sure he wouldn't die from the wounds all over his body. It looked like it was cause by blades and blunt object. This worried Stein, that someone was running around this school who can cause this much damage to a student who isn't any less than capable with pure force.

**Crescent Moon Class**

Maka and her friends were talking about today's gossip and news when a teacher's assistant walked in announcing to the class that today's class would end early because Dr. Stein had urgent matters to attend to. Everyone cheered and left as soon as the assistant left.

"What do you think the urgent matter was?" Maka asked, her curiosity flaring up.

"It's probably nothing, a four star kishin somewhere or confidential news came up and Lord Death called all the teachers for a meeting," Liz replied blowing her nails. She looked up from her nails and looked at the rest of the group when Maka looked down at her notes to write something down. They all nodded, knowing exactly why Stein was gone for this class.

"Do you guys want to out and eat something?" Liz asked, interrupting the silence. Everyone said yes and they all got up from the desks and left the classroom heading towards the shopping district to look for some restaurants appealing to their tastes. Everyone put the thought of Soul to the back of their minds and soon forgot all about the incident for the rest of the day.

**Again, I apologize for the late and irregular updating. I'll try to post regularly but no promises. Thanks for the review(s) and the support! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its content.**

**Inside the Red Door**

Soul was back in front of the door again in the hallway. Now that he had time to examine the door, it indeed was his room door back in Maka's apartment. He opened the door thinking that it would lead him into his old room since it was his dream, but that wasn't the case. The little demon was waiting for him on the other side of the door, but he wasn't dancing his offbeat dance anymore.

"I see you've made it past the hallway," the little demon said.

"Was it supposed to be hard or something?" Soul asked, thinking if he had made the right choice after all.

"No, I just wondered if you would just stay there and try to defy the rules and orders."

Soul looked past the little demon for the first time and all he saw was a white road going on for a while until what looked like a town on top of a hill way off in the distance. The little demon noticed this.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Soul?"

"To where?" Soul asked his focus back to the little demon.

"To the town of course, where else. There a crowd waits to hear you playing again and won't betray you while calling themselves your friends," the little demon said as he began to walk slowly towards the town taking the white road.

"What do you mean by the betrayal and friends thing?" Soul asked and began to follow him.

"You know what I mean Soul, you recognized their voices right? The people who almost killed you and put you in the hospital now in deep sleep," the little demon replied while humming a weird song.

Soul hypothesized about who the attackers were, he recognized his friends' voices as the attackers but didn't want to think it was them. He had hoped it wasn't them because they were his friends, but after what the little demon had said his hope diminished.

Their feet made little noise on the white road and no sound came from their surroundings, it was silent. "_Hm, it seems Soul is accepting the fact his friends betrayed him, this will make the plan much easier,_" the little demon thought. They walked in silence for a long time; Soul got a feeling that they've become travelers on this white road. This silence and walking continued until Soul woke up what it felt like days to him in his "dream."

**Death Weapon Hospital**

Stein sat on a chair at the feet of Soul's hospital bed. It was a little uncomfortable because this one didn't spin but he was more worried about Soul right now. He had talked to Soul's friends yesterday, but they said they weren't hanging out with Soul anymore. Later Tsubaki came to talk to him and told Stein about what Tristan had told them. Stein saw through Tristan's lie right away but it seems the others were completely in belief of what Tristan had told them. This worried Stein, Soul needed a friend to look after him in this state, but he had lost it all. What Tsubaki had told Stein hardened his belief that Tristan was an enemy spy trying to break up the strongest group DWMA has. He sighed and got up to get some coffee, but as he walked out the door he got a call from Lord Death for an emergency meeting. "_What could it be now?_" Stein thought as he made his way to the school.

Soul woke up to a white ceiling and bright light. He sat up and looked around, no one was there. Why was he surprised, his friends betrayed him and probably got everyone else to get in the act. What had he done now to deserve this? He picked up the magazine on the stool next to his bed and began to flip through the pages looking at the pictures and stopped when something interesting caught his eyes. He did this for a few minutes until Soul felt another presence in the room. Sitting on the window sill on Soul's left was Medusa. Soul took this surprisingly calm. He went back to his magazine, looking bored.

"What do you want Medusa?" Soul asked, he just lost all his friends and was not in the mood to deal with her right now.

"You are surprisingly calm about me being here," Medusa said with a hint of interest in her voice.

"I'm going through something and you aren't helping by being here."

"I see, then I'll get my message through quick and simple. I would like you to join me Soul, I can give you power and give you the chance to take revenge on your so called 'friends.'"

"Why should I agree to this offer?" Soul asked, now looking at Medusa.

"Who knows, I'll give you tonight to think it over. If you aren't at the entrance to Death City by midnight then I'll know that you have rejected my offer," Medusa said, she looked like she knew something.

After saying this, she left through the window she was sitting on and the room became silent again. Soul contemplated this and made a deal with himself. It was currently six thirty at night and if no one steps foot inside his room by ten o'clock, he would leave with Medusa. He would need some time to get the entrance because of his wounds but he could do it if he got to his bike first. Soul looked out the window thinking about his decision and somehow he knew no one would come to see him.

**Streets of Death City**

The meeting had gone extra-long because of Spirit going on a rampage about which is better, bloomers or spats. Spirit and a couple others at the meeting began taking sides and yelling at each other saying that this was better than that. Finally Lord Death stepped in and stopped the feud to begin the meeting, it was about a person or people going around the school turning the students' hearts darker and darker by convincing them to betray their friends. This sounded familiar to what Soul's been through and Stein stayed afterwards to talk the Lord Death about it. Lord Death decided to begin the search tomorrow morning when everyone's been well rested. Stein agreed and left to check up on Soul, the doctors at the hospital told him that Soul would be up by six or seven that night.

As Stein made his way through the hospital, he saw that it was already ten thirty and hurried to see Soul and talk to him about who attacked him. As he opened the door to Soul's room he saw that it was empty with just a note on his bed. Stein picked up the note and read it, it said," Ten o'clock came by but no one visited me, I guess I was alone till the end. A man is born alone and dies alone, all by himself." Stein sank in the stool next to the bed hating himself for not coming here just a bit early. For all he knew Soul could be halfway across the continent right now or on his way to see his ancestors.

**Death City Entrance**

Soul got off his motorcycle when he got to the entrance and Medusa began to make her way towards him.

"I see that you made the choice to come with me, Soul."

"I made a deal with myself and it seems I lost."

"Interesting, now let's go your new home," Medusa said indicating to the portal she made on a wall nearby.

Soul looked back at the city and thinking of the memories, kind of sad that he hadn't made more good memories here, but that was all behind him now. He turned around and walked inside the portal with Medusa following him. Soul thought about what he wrote on the note as he emerged into a new surrounding and thinking if anyone's read it yet. "_Probably not, I was always alone and aloof from the others in the group anyway. They probably only stuck around because of Maka,_" Soul thought bitterly, thinking that his decision was the right choice more and more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

**Death Room**

Stein stood behind Tristan, who was tied up in a chair with ropes and chains just to make sure that he wasn't going to go anywhere. Lord Death looked at Tristan sternly and started to pace back and forth in front of the mirror as if he was in deep thought.

"So why am I here again, may I ask?" Tristan asked, looking back and forth between Stein and Lord Death looking quizzically.

"You know why you're here, we want to know where you took Soul," Stein replied, Lord Death just ignored Tristan and kept being silent.

"What do you mean? I don't know who Soul is and even more where he is!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Yes you do on both counts because from my sources, you do know who Soul is or else you wouldn't be able to convince his friends of what he didn't do with such detail. My source has told me that you knew what he looked like, his background, and what his relationship was with Maka Albarn. To add to that, you have been convicted of convincing students of DWMA to betray their partners and friends, this files under sabotage to dwindle the number of skilled weapon and meister pairs and that is a serious offence," Stein told Tristan, Tristan had just tuned him out halfway because this was the third time Stein had told him this while he was here.

"I get it, this is the umpteenth time you've told us this, but who is your source? Do you have proof of that I committed this so called crime you speak of? For all I know, you could be making this up to get me to confess something I don't know," Tristan said with a hint of agitation in his voice now.

This had been going on since the morning. Stein had busted Tristan's door this morning accusing him of something and dragged him to the Death Room. Stein had been racking his brains for other possibilities than Tristan all last night after he saw that Soul was gone, and couldn't come up with any solution than Tristan. All the clues pointed at him and even Tsubaki, who wouldn't lie about something so serious, told him that Tristan had told her and the her friends that Soul had been abusing Maka. Which he knew wasn't true because he talked to Maka before and she didn't have a reason to lie either.

Lord Death looked at Stein and Tristan, seeing the tension and hatred between them. They were arguing now about a topic that won't go anywhere until one of them gives in. "_This day is going to be another long one,_" Lord Death thought to himself. Just as he said that, he felt another soul in the room, a very faint one and it seems Stein's sensed it as well.

Lord Death turned around and watched as Medusa walked out from behind the giant mirror. Though the shock value Medusa was anticipating wasn't as high as she hoped it to be.

"What's with people not being shocked about me coming out of nowhere? Am I not relevant anymore to this school and problems?" Medusa asked kind of ticked off.

"Medusa, you have thirty seconds to explain what you are doing in here," Stein threatened.

"Oh my, Stein, I thought you were more of a gentleman than this. Oh well, I'm just here to get Tristan back from this little talk you are having."

At this Stein laughed and apologized for being non gentlemanly saying that he was a little off the edge from lack of sleep. Lord Death just looked at her with blank eyes. Tristan just looked at this family friendly conversation they were having, even though they were enemies. He tried to rack his brain on reasons why they wouldn't attack each other but he came up blank, so he decided to ask.

"Um, aren't you guys enemies? Shouldn't you be attacking each other?" he asked.

"You have much more to learn about the world Tristan, not everything is about going in head first knowing that you have a chance of getting your head chopped off very violently," Medusa answered. Then suddenly she used her vector arrows to launch Stein across the room.

Lord Death finally moved in a while and attacked Medusa with a Death Chop but missed by a hair. Medusa took note that the Death was taking action now. She quickly dismembered the ropes and chains that were binding Tristan and retreated to make a portal out of the room. Stein tried to attack her while she was vulnerable but Tristan stepped in front of him and blocked him with his arm, which he had transformed into a scythe at this point. They began to duel and Stein was surprised and getting at himself for underestimating Tristan and surprised that he was good enough to keep up with Stein.

Medusa finished up the portal and threw a smoke bomb to cover their sight to get out of the room faster without Stein and Death chasing after her right on her tail. Tristan took note of this and ran into the cloud of smoke, but before he could enter the portal Stein asked him, "So you were the one who turned the students, then tell us where Soul if." Now halfway through the portal Tristan shouted back, "I'm very good at stalling Stein; I could have broken out of that flimsy job of binding and about Soul, that's for me to know and you to try to find out." With this Tristan left with Medusa and Stein tried to go after them but the smoke was too thick for him to locate the portal easily.

Stein and Lord Death watched the smoke dissipate slowly and knowing that Medusa had taken Soul for who knows what, probably because his body had accepted the black blood and haven't died like others who have tried to take advantage of the black blood. At that moment, Lord Death raised an alarm for all three star meister and weapon pairs to assemble at the Death Room.

**Medusa's Mansion/ Hideout**

"What took you so long?" Soul asked as he watched Medusa and another boy walked towards him. As they got closer, he saw that the boy was the one who was kissing Maka. He was the one who started this chain of bad situations. Soul immediately jumped the boy beating at his face but Medusa pulled him off.

"What do you think you are doing Soul?" Medusa asked angrily.

"He was the one Maka was cheating on me with," Soul replied still looking at the other boy with bloodthirsty eyes.

"When did this happen, Tristan?" Medusa now also mad at Tristan for doing something that wasn't a part of her orders.

"It was when I was training with Maka, she looked vulnerable and looked cute for a second so I kissed her, and by the way Soul she was delicious and didn't resist me very must either," Tristan said, and at this Soul lost it.

Medusa kept a firm hold of Soul and contemplated this situation, she couldn't trust someone who went off script and have changed her plans on having the two of them work with each other go down the drain. Then she thought of a brilliant plan.

"Soul, I know you want to beat Tristan here to a pulp, but you must wait a bit. You will eat and rest for an hour while I have a little talk with Tristan. The plan is that I will let you fight Tristan to the death and the one who survives will have power to take revenge on the ones you despise and hate the most," Medusa told them. Soul looked very happy about this while Tristan looked a little unsure of this. After saying this Soul took Tristan by the arm and walked to her office to talk to him about his disobedience and looked back to make sure Soul was going to his room to rest and he was. "_This is an interesting turn of events,_" Medusa thought as she and Tristan made way to her office.

**Backyard of Medusa's Mansion**

Medusa watched as Soul and Tristan began to walk to either ends of the backyard, it wasn't exactly small so it took them quite a few steps. She thought back to her talk with Tristan, she had told him that he was to battle Soul and if he won, he would be spared of her experiments that could most likely kill him. At this Tristan looked relieved, he would have another chance to live, because he would get out of there after the battle faster than he ever could on a normal day.

Soul had gotten to his side first and watched impatiently as he watched Tristan walk slowly, kind of dragging his feet towards his side. When he got there, he turned and faced Soul.

"You know I won't lose so easily you know," Tristan said loudly to Soul.

"That's how I prefer it, I need to take out my anger and you'll be the perfect candidate," Soul replied, and as soon as he finished saying that he transformed his arm in a scythe and ran at Tristan.

Tristan this and prepared himself for an attack, also transforming his arm into a scythe, but his was pitch black unlike Soul's which was still red and black. "_I guess he hasn't mastered using the black blood yet, this will be a piece of cake,_" Tristan thought. He swiftly unblocked Soul's attack and leaped backwards.

"Is that all you got Soul, if this is your full potential than Maka was wasted on you, she could have wielded a better scythe, like me," Tristan taunted Soul. He knew that Soul would soon lose control of his temper and misstep during their fight.

Soul took the taunt very unexpectedly, he looked calm and focused, like he wasn't even listening to his surroundings but muting everything so that it won't distract him. Tristan took notice of this, but tried even harder to get him out of focus with harassments that would make anyone tackle him to the ground and beat him up if he were to say to a random person on the street, but no results. So Tristan stopped his talking and began to fight seriously. He stopped backing up and let Soul cut him on the arm. Soul took notice of this and got even closer to attack Tristan. Suddenly the blood oozing from Tristan's arm turned black and shot out at Soul. Many needles of black blood protruded from Soul's back and he coughed up blood. Tristan stepped back as the needles retracted and observed his masterpiece. A body full of hole, bleeding profusely. He laughed a deep and loud laugh from deep within his body.

Medusa watched them fight and had a blank face. Tristan was getting too careless; his life was on the line but hasn't even tried to behead Soul as he lay on the floor bleeding out. He was making the worst choices he could make in this fight. She had taught Soul in the short time she spent with him when she took him to the mansion in the forest. She had taught him how to manipulate his black blood like Tristan. When she left for Tristan, she saw that he was close to halfway on mastering it. She wasn't surprised though, he was a fast worker and a pretty good listener. He must have acted like a lazy bum when he was at the DWMA to keep up his "cool" act but now he doesn't have to worry about that. Plus that girl, Maka, her ant-demon wavelength and her nature to make sure she has a grip on everything close to her was holding Soul back from his full potential. She wondered how far Soul had gotten to mastering the black blood, obviously Tristan hadn't realized that Soul was also a holder of black blood and was still laughing that creepy old man's laugh.

Soul came to and realized that he was on the ground eating dirt while Tristan was laughing like a maniac above him, this angered Soul. He realized that he was bleeding and took this to his advantage and activated his black blood. Instantly he stopped bleeding and was healed in a matter of seconds. He then leaped up and sliced at Tristan, who still didn't realize that Soul had come to. This took him by surprise and left a long gash on his face.

"My face! My beautiful and handsome face! What have you done? You are going to pay for this!" Tristan yelled as he jumped up to take Soul out.

This time, it was Soul who was dodging the attacks and more swift and somehow elegantly than Tristan had when the roles were flipped a few minutes ago. Tristan stopped attacking after a few minutes to catch his breath and Soul took this time to transform the black blood that was bleeding from his chest into a pitch black scythe. Medusa took note of this and was intrigued, she hadn't taught Soul how to do that and the scythe looked very familiar to a demon weapon like Crona's, but hers was an actual being.

Soul spun the scythe a couple times to get familiar with it even a little bit and began his counterattack. First he kicked Tristan in the chest and followed him as Tristan flew backwards. Then the fight was ended very quickly when Soul brought his scythe down and connected with Tristan's neck. Soul watched Tristan's body go limp and smiled as he realized that he won.

**This chapter was longer than the usual to make up for the update speed; I didn't know when to stop the fight scene. Hope it was good, thanks for the review(s)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

**Los Angeles (couple weeks later)**

Soul sat in a chair in front of a beach side coffee shop gazing out into the vast ocean, thinking about the past few weeks. After he had beaten Tristan, Medusa had told him that he a special gift to materialize a scythe from his black blood do to his weapon soul plus his ability to reach to other souls. Medusa had told him to go out and travel around the United States to collect 99 kishin souls and to hone his skills in using the scythe. He grasped the concept pretty fast because he was a scythe himself. He knew what the best moves to use at given times were; soon he became a great scythe meister to say, enough to defeat 99 kishins anyway.

Now he just had to wait for night time to arrive so that the witch he was hunting tonight will come out. At first he thought Medusa would be against him hunting a witch but she was all for it. Something about a sacrifice for the greater good. He decided that he would become a Death Scythe so that he would gain the power to battle three star meisters at DWMA and to see how much his power would grow on top of what he already acquired. He grew in power tremendously as he began to actually train for real. As he thought back to his accomplishments, he sipped his latte and watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon.

**DWMA**

The school had been going back to normal in the past few weeks. Lord Death got news that Tristan had died from the search party he sent out. They had found his body in a dumpster in an alley in Arizona. He had died around the time the school began to turn back to normal, so the grip Tristan had on the school must have been released. Partners began to trust each other again and friends went back to being friends. Slowly, the tension began to lift. Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty came up to Lord Death confessing that they were the ones who had attacked Soul. They were forgiven of course because they were under the influence of Tristan. When Maka first heard this, she was shocked but forgave them quickly because she couldn't stay mad at them forever.

Lord Death was glad that the school had come out of this disaster relatively fast and unharmed. He went back to his usual duties but something was still on his mind. How had Tristan died and who killed him? Where was Soul? It would remain a mystery until they would answer themselves.

Maka went back to her usual schedules also, after recouping for the loss of Soul and going through the betrayal of her teacher, Tristan. She was still miserable, not knowing where Soul was and for not giving him the comfort and trust she should have given him as his girlfriend. She even broke the meister and weapon code of conduct. A meister is never allowed to hunt with other weapon that is not theirs. She had broken this because she and Tristan were attacked during one of their training sessions at night. She was forgiven by Lord Death because she hadn't actively went out looking for kishins to fight, but she had still betrayed Soul as his meister by wielding another weapon. She tried to put her depression when she was hanging out with her friends because they already felt bad for attacking Soul, she didn't want them to be heartbroken over her being miserable, too. When she would see Soul again, she would apologize to him and try to make up with him because she didn't realize how much Soul had contributed in her life.

**Medusa's Mansion**

It was midnight now, and Soul had come to like midnight more than ever. He did most of his hunting during midnight and he had gotten used to the shadows and darkness, enough to be able to use it for his own advantage. He walked through the front door of Medusa's mansion and walked up to her office to talk to her about the next step in their plan.

He had beaten the witch he was hunting very easily. She didn't even give a good fight, it seemed to him that she was still a rookie and made many mistakes in their battle. He had even given the witch some chances to land a blow on Soul but those chances flew right over her head because she did not notice any of them. When he consumed the witch's soul after a disappointing battle, he thought that he would gain some kind of physical buff or feel more powerful, but nothing changed except for the color of his scythe, he noticed this when he transformed his arm into a scythe. "_Oh well, what can you do?_" Soul thought to himself.

As he opened the door to Medusa's study, he sensed the thick air of anger in the air. So Soul walked in to see what was up and saw Medusa hunched over a file of papers on her desk muttering to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Soul asked.

"Oh, Soul, your back. How was the hunting?" Medusa asked, still reading the papers.

"Successful, but it seems like you're the one who is stressed out about something," Soul pointed out.

"That is very true, the DWMA began sending out search parties to explore by other hideouts and somehow they blew up every single one of them before they even set foot inside the door!" Medusa exclaimed.

"Um, isn't that a good thing?" Soul asked, "I mean you would rather have them not get anything than get something right?"

"No! I had trapped the places to kill the scouts while inside the hideouts, but someone must have sold me out or they were just complete idiots and stumbled everywhere before entering," Medusa told Soul, now a lot calmer after a few deep breathes.

"No matter, we will continue with our plan. Are you ready Soul? If you are, then we have to leave right now," Medusa continued.

"I was born ready, it's time to take revenge for what they have done to me," Soul replied, as he held the door open for Medusa, indicating that he was ready. Medusa smiled and thought, "_I have raised a very obedient child._"

**DWMA**

Lord Death was speaking with Stein when he felt something off in the distance. A pair of souls just appeared out of nowhere and they were heading for the school at a steady pace. He alerted this to Stein and told him to gather the school's best fighter for a battle against an unknown pair. Lord Death was thinking through all the possibilities of enemies that would send out a pair, but no group stood out. This was going to be frustrating; he hated to be in the dark about a battle that's to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not on Soul Eater or any its contents.**

**Death Room**

Hours have past and the two figures were identified as Soul and Medusa, walking very slowly. Lord Death called in the spartoi group into the Death Room to inform them about their mission. Lord Death told the group what was going on right now and Maka took the news very well, to the group's surprise. Lord Death was about to tell the group to go and talk this out with Soul and try to convince him to come back to the DWMA, but Maka stopped him mid-sentence and asked Lord Death if she could go alone to talk to Soul.

"Maka, I can't let you do that. You do not have a weapon and also Soul is technically not your weapon anymore. He had turned in a slip to resign as your partner and if I had not waved the offence with Tristan, you would probably have a new weapon by now," Lord Death told Maka.

"But I'm done with being depressed! I mean I can barely keep myself from going on a tangent when I'm near my friends for what they did. Yeah I forgave them, but that's because I don't want to lose anyone else anymore. Please, let me go talk to Soul alone. I'll even consider taking Papa with me as my temporary weapon even though that would kill me in another way, but I think I can deal with that instead of just watching Soul get eaten from the inside out," Maka replied, taking a deep breath after she was done.

"Ok Maka, I'll consider it, but you have to take Spirit with you as well as Stein to back you up with Marie," Lord Death told her.

"Thank you."

With this, Maka left the room with Stein, Spirit, and Marie right behind her with a worried look on their faces. They knew the type of relationship Soul and Maka had before this set of events. She would probably put her life out to get Soul back, but they wondered why she hadn't acted like this before. They guessed that it was probably the pile of shock and bad news she received at once.

**The Entrance to Death City**

Soul stood at the entrance of Death City with Medusa. He was waiting for the DWMA to send some fighters he guessed. He would have gone head first to attack, but Medusa kept him back telling him it will be better to wait for them to come to them. Then she asked him if he had taken his pills yet, Soul replied no and quickly took them out of his pocket and swallowed them. The use of the black blood as a weapon drains his energy and Medusa told him that the pills would get rid of that side effect, and so far it had worked pretty well.

As he waited, he sank back into his mind to talk with the little demon. Lately he had been able to control when he would go into the "dream" Soul called it, where he would walk with the little demon. The town at the top of the hill wasn't getting any closer, and they weren't walking any faster either.

"Hey," Soul said.

"Hello Soul, what are you doing here, you are about to fight aren't you?" the little demon asked.

"Well I got bored of waiting and I forgot to bring something to do while waiting, I didn't know it was going take this long," Soul replied. After Soul said this, they fell into their silent walk once again. Over the weeks he was training, he got to have long conversations with the little demon and now Soul could deal with him more than he had before. The little demon wasn't as bad as he thought. Soul stared down at the white road and started to wonder why the road was white, if anything shouldn't it be red since he chose the red door? He was about to asked the little demon but his attention was snapped back to reality when he heard someone approaching them.

"So, did you have a good talk with the little demon?" Medusa asked, still looking ahead.

"The usual," Soul replied. Medusa was told by Soul that his surroundings in the room created by the black blood had changed and this was news to Medusa, so she took note of every time Soul fell into back into the "dream," and asked him if anything was different. Soul's black blood was developing on its own and this fascinated Medusa, more the reason to keep him around.

**Maka's POV**

She walked up to Medusa and Soul with her teachers and Papa behind her, waiting to step in if something went wrong. As she got closer, she began to hear what they were talking about, she only caught the end, and they were talking about something that sounded like a routine because Soul had said the usual. She knew they had noticed their presence but Soul and Medusa didn't seem like they cared about that and kept talking about random things. She stopped a couple yards away and this caught their attention, like they expected her to come a little closer. Soul turned to face her and she noticed something was off; his eyes weren't the crimson red she used to love anymore. Now they were black and looked dead to her.

"Soul, what happened to your eyes?" Maka asked.

"Hello to you too, Maka. My eyes are none of your business and if you aren't here to fight me, than please step aside because fighting you comes later in the plan," Soul told her coldly.

"Soul please stop this and come back to us, we all want you back. I'm sure Lord Death would let you," Maka pleaded.

"I'm surprised you can say that when you probably know what your friends did to me, but why should I be surprised, you also broke the one promise you always say that you'll never break," Soul said now getting worked up.

"They were sorry; they said that they were under Tristan's manipulation. I mean I'm still unsure about trusting them again but they were sorry and what do you mean the one promise I always make to myself?" Maka asked, she tried to take a couple steps forward while saying this but was discouraged when Soul scowled at her for trying to get closer to him.

"I thought you were smarter than this Maka, I overestimated you. Explain to me how a shinigami like Kid could get manipulated to attempt to kill a friend to the degree he did," Soul asked. Medusa looked at Soul and Maka, observing this verbal fight. Soul still didn't realize that Tristan wasn't a normal weapon. He was exceptionally skilled at manipulating people and that is the reason she chose him as a minion. He had almost gotten Medusa too, and he would have succeeded if he hadn't been distracted by a phone call. From then on she kept a charm on her that deflects mind control or manipulation.

" Tristan was really strong, Soul. That's why I chose him to train me to get better. He was skilled enough to catch Lord Death's attention, I sure he had some tricks up his sleeves for being able to do that. Plus he was working with Medusa, she could have aided him," Maka cried out.

"I see, now you're praising him, too. First the kiss and now you praise him. What's next? Go out with the guy? Well too bad for you Tristan is dead, boohoo," now Soul was about to snap. He was able to keep his cool up till now, but Maka was pressing all the wrong buttons.

"The kiss? You saw that?! Soul, I didn't choose to kiss him! He forced it on me and I'll tell you why he did it, he told me he did it to see if feelings for me had. He said he had none and that we could continue training," Maka was also getting angry, Soul wasn't seeing to reason.

"Um, Maka? I think saying all the wrong things to Soul, if you are trying to get Soul back to the DWMA," Marie told Maka quietly. Maka looked puzzled but began to realize what she had been saying up till now. She hadn't even apologized to him yet and that was the first thing she was going to do when she would see him.

"Is that all you have to say Maka? Because I am a busy man and you aren't seeing reason. Talk to me later when you have gathered your thoughts a bit more and think about the situation in my shoes because I have had some time to think about the situation from your perspective. It didn't help at all, to say it lightly. Now please step aside," Soul asked Maka, when he saw that Maka had gone quite.

"I can't do that Soul, I will have you back here even if I have to fight to do it," Maka said firmly.

"I see," Soul said quietly.

Soul transformed his arms into scythes and waited for Maka to take the first swing. Maka took notice of this and looked at the Papa with determined eyes. At this Spirit transformed into a scythe and Maka took hold of him. This was a fight Maka did not want to do but had to, to bring back Soul.

**Thanks for the reviews! It helped me come up with new ideas and revise some things. I realized that I was going way off the fundamentals the characters were built on and had to fix some character behaviors. Sorry about that, I was doing what I hate the most, leaving plot holes and changing character attributes. I need to refresh up on the Soul Eater manga again. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

**Story of Tristan Doland.**

"Mommy, where are you going?" young Tristan asked.

"Honey, Mommy has to leave for a while. She needs to go find Daddy and bring him back home," Tristan's mother replied. Tristan watched his mother leave through the front door, not knowing back than that she wouldn't walk through those doors ever again.

**Some Years Later**

Tristan walked through the labyrinth of alleyways at night, enjoying the cool air. He was wandering aimlessly, having no exact location to go to. He did this every night until morning came, because he did not like to sleep. Sleeping meant dreaming and his dreams weren't the cute and fuzzy ones, they were vivid nightmares full of things that would make a normal person go insane. Tristan dealt with this every time he went to sleep and because he didn't want to experience it every day, he would sleep every other day. This cause dark rings under his eyes and made him look like he was a shut in nerd who played games all night. He would get made fun of for it by the jocks and even the non-jocks, but he would rather take that over the nightmares.

His nightmares were always the same, him wandering through the alleyways like he was doing so now, looking for nothing in particular. This was not the nightmare, when he would wander around for a period of time that felt like hours, he would turn into a dead end with a door. That door would lead into a staircase and go down into a small room. In that small room would be his mother, tied down onto a metal table. A couple men and women would be around the table with rusty and dull surgeon knives and utensils. He would always go down the staircase; he wasn't able to stop himself in the dream or by outside disturbances like an alarm clock. He would never wake up until the dream was over.

When Tristan walked down the stairs, he would have to watch his mother get cut open and have her organs cut out. Putting this and that inside her blood stream to see what happens is what the people around her did. After a few screams she would die, but the people didn't stop. He would watch as they experimented on her dead body and he would wonder, "_Where is my father to stop this?"_ He would sit there thinking that over and over again until one of the men turned towards him and pulled down his mask and took off his goggles. The man was his father, grinning cheek to cheek, covered in his mother's blood. Then Tristan would wake up.

This nightmare started to appear after when he found his mother in a room down the staircase like in his dream. He was eight years old by the time and a year had passed since his mother left to find his father. After she left, his aunt and uncle took him in but they were never close to him. One day a lady in a fancy dress came and told Tristan his mother had been found. Tristan, of course, followed her and down they went into the room and there he saw his mother ripped open and covered in blood. He was informed by the lady that it was his father who did this. She told him it was because his father wanted to know what made a person have the weapon gene; since his mother was a demon sword his father took the advantage. He left, knowing fully that his wife would come find him.

After hearing this, he felt a burst of anger and felt the need to stab something. Which he did because his arm had turned into a scythe and he stabbed the closest thing to him at the time, the lady. He watched in horror as the lady died in agony and left a white soul floating in mid-air. He slowly touched the soul and as soon as he touched it, the soul was absorbed into his hand. Tristan was traumatized by this turn of events, he found out his mother died at the hands of his father and also he killed a person whom he barely knew about.

He hurried home and as he walked through the front door, he was met by his uncle who looked furious. His uncle screamed at him for coming home so late and holding up on eating dinner. Tristan had had enough, he released all of his pent up anger by yelling back at his uncle to shut up. To Tristan's surprise, his uncle did shut up and he stayed shut up not talking for years, until he passed away with a heart failure. After seeing what he had done to his uncle, he tried it on other people. He told the bullies at his school to go die and after a few day, the bullies were found dead hung up in their closets. Tristan was than sure after that event that he could manipulate people.

He practiced alone on his transformation after reading a book he had found in the attic, written by his mom. The book was all about demon weapons and their techniques, also she wrote a few things about kishin souls and witch souls. He later found out that the lady he murdered was a witch and he must have gotten his power of manipulation from the witch. But as he read more on the topic, absorbing magical powers of a witch is impossible unless that witch had put a spell on you in their dying moments. Tristan thought hard on that event and he suddenly remembered her saying some gibberish as she was yelling in agony. Back then, he just thought she was speaking another language but it seems she was casting a spell on him. That explained a lot of things for Tristan.

So he left his aunt and soon to be dead uncle's place after he hit the age a twelve and since then, he went to schoolboy day and roamed the alleyways by night. Money wasn't a problem because he could just tell someone to give some to him if he was in need of money, which wasn't that frequent. He did this for years, thinking that he would run into his father one of these days and get revenge of him for what he did to his mother. Some months later, it happened.

It was at midnight, Tristan was just about halfway through his normal walk through of the alleyways. Cloudy and the no wind, it was very quiet and still, kind of eerie. A man stepped into his view, to the right side of his sight. The man was wearing a dark trench coat with a top hat on and a pair of sunglasses, Tristan noticed as the man walked close to him. The man stopped a couple feet from Tristan and Tristan was standing still by now.

"Hello Tristan, it's been a long time," the man said.

"Um, who are you and how do you know my name?" Tristan asked. His fight or flight reflexes reaching dangerous levels.

"It hurts me to know that my own flesh and blood doesn't even recognize his own father," the man said as he took off his hat and sunglasses.

Tristan watched as the man in the dark trench coat take off his hat and sunglasses to reveal a man with half of his face badly scarred. Tristan then realized that this man was his father, the person he's been looking for since he left his uncle's house. Now he could avenge his mother by killing his father. Without a second thought, Tristan transformed his right arm and charged at his father. His father, as if he was expecting this, took out a long hunting knife and blocked Tristan's arm.

"So you don't even have the courtesy to say hello to your father, who raised you this way?" his father asked as he dodged Tristan's choppy attacks with ease. Tristan's anger was hindering his attack efficiencies.

"It sure heck wasn't you, old man," Tristan growled as he kept attacking. He was too focused on attacking, he didn't realize that his father was counterattacking at random times, leaving fatal cuts everywhere on Tristan's body.

"Well how rude of you, you are still ruff around the edges my son. Seems you can't even land an attack on me, rather even control your own emotions to the point where you don't even realize that you're in a fatal condition. Tristan stopped attacking and looked at himself for a bit and was shocked at how much injuries he was taken without even knowing. His father saw that his son wasn't going to be able to continue this fight or even stay conscious for long.

"Come find me when you are stronger, because right now you aren't even worth being a test rat. Your mother was so much stronger than you and much more elegant when she was fighting. I am ashamed to call you my son," after his father told him before he left back through the shadows.

Tristan was now lying face down on the concrete hating himself for losing his cool and blowing his one chance of fighting his father, probably. He tried to get up but couldn't because the pain had come crashing down on him when he realized that he was injured and lost his adrenalin rush. He gave up trying to get up after a few tries and started to accept the fact that he was going to die, until he heard someone walk up to him from his front.

"What a crude sight, a boy who failed to avenge his mother," a voice that sounded like it belonged to a woman said. Tristan didn't reply because he was ashamed to know that someone had witnessed that fight.

"Well if you want power to avenge your mother, you can come with me or you can rot there for all I care," the lady said. The lady had been watching Tristan for some time now, observing his growth and him using his manipulation power to get what he wanted. He was interesting and a good test subject in her eyes. She had decided to take him in after a fight with his father, knowing fully that Tristan would lose his cool and fail to accomplish his goal because he was still a novice in the art of killing unlike his father.

"Can really give me power?" Tristan asked in a whispered voice.

"You'll find out if you come with me," the lady told him.

"I'll take the chance," Tristan replied as he tried to get up on his knees one more time and this time he succeeded.

"What shall I call you lady?" Tristan asked, now that he could see her face.

"Just call me Medusa."

**So did you like the chapter about Tristan? For me, I like it when an anime or manga dedicates an episode or chapter on a major character no one really knows about. It sometimes helps with some of the plot holes the anime or manga might leave behind.** **Thanks for the review(s)!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

Maka rushed towards Soul wielding her father with the full determination to bring Soul back no matter what. She swung low, but Soul jumped and landed on the flat of her scythe. He squatted there weighing the weapon down so that the blade was on the ground. Soul smirked and leaped off the blade, landing a few feet from her. This angered Maka, how had Soul gotten so agile? When he was with Maka as her weapon, he was lazy and didn't want to move and when he did, he was slouching and sluggish. The Soul she was fighting was different, more powerful. He was faster, stronger, and definitely didn't have the lazy attitude he used to have. This was what angered Maka, Soul had this must capability but never used it when he was with her. He wouldn't have been injured so many times and he would have been a death scythe by now! Maka growled and charged Soul once again.

Some distance away, Stein and Marie were locked in battle with Medusa. They were going at each other, but they were equal in power and were in a deadlock. Medusa using her vector arrows and Stein working with Marie. Each landed hits on each other to have a hit landed on them by the other. Now they stood opposite from each other with their energy draining fast.

"Stein, why don't you come work for me? I'll give you all the test subjects and rare specimens to dissect," Medusa tempted Stein.

"That sounds very good right about now, but I would have to decline. I don't work for enemies," Stein replied.

"I'm hurt Stein, I'm your enemy? But we danced together at the school dance last year," Medusa said, putting on a hurt look.

"That was very fun, indeed. But you tried to kill off the entire student body at that dance, if you remember," Stein said. Marie was confused at this peaceful, yet full of tension, conversation. She still wasn't used to Stein's way of fighting. Talking to the enemy like they were acquaintances. Stein was draining too much power too fast in this fight, it seems Medusa was pushing him to the limits, but how Medusa was fighting she should also be tired by now. After a period of silence, Medusa began attacking once more.

"_Yes!"_ Maka thought, she had finally landed a hit on Soul after minutes of fighting. This was one of the most difficult fights she had to fight, up there next to Dr. Stein and Black Star. Soul was so agile at dodging her attacks and very fast at counterattacks that Maka barely had time to defend herself. Soul was standing across from her once again but with a gash on his right arm, but he wasn't cringing or showed any pain. He just smiled, he smile a toothy smile, one she hadn't seen before. She watched as the blood from his arm turned black and rise from the floor to his hand. A staff formed first and a curved blade came out from the top, forming a scythe. It was pitch black like his eyes and it looked deadly.

"Thank you Maka, now I can have some fun," that was all Soul said before rushing at Maka with his new weapon.

Soul swung, dodged, and spun with the scythe like he's been doing it since he was a baby. Maka now had more of a difficult time trying to dodge Soul's attacks. She got a few cuts, but managed to block the fatal attacks. He pushed her further and further backwards until she was protruding into Stein and Medusa's battle. She stood back to back with Stein, breathing heavily.

"Dr. Stein, Soul's using the black blood as his weapon, like Crona had," Maka told Stein still breathing heavily.

"How can that happen? Unless Medusa trained Soul to use the black blood, that bitch!" Stein yelled in frustration. Maka was shocked because she had never seen Stein loose his cool and curse at that.

"So how can we beat them? It looks like we're in a pickle here," Maka asked, watching Soul. He just stood opposite from her looking as if he's waiting for her to catch her breathe or for her to attack first, Medusa was also doing the same on Stein's side.

"We might have to retreat Maka, I know you want to bring Soul back badly, but right now we don't have much of a chance," Stein pointed out, thinking of ways to get out of this situation.

"I hate to admit it, but Soul's gotten a lot stronger and I don't think I can last much longer. I knew I should have trained instead of moping in my room eating ice cream!" Maka scolded herself.

"Let's use soul resonance to distract them and throw them off balance for a bit and we'll take that time to escape," Stein said, waiting for Maka's confirmation.

"I'm ready," Maka responded.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they both yelled. Both Maka and Stein charged at their respective enemy and swung. They both missed, however it threw Soul and Medusa out of balance. Maka and Stein took this chance and began to retreat back towards the DWMA. Maka looked back to take a look at Soul, he was staring at her. He smirked, because he knew that they would be back for seconds.

**After Maka and Stein Left**

"Was it OK to let them retreat?" Soul asked, sitting down on the roof of a store. He and Medusa had climbed up there to watch Maka and Stein run away.

"It's all part of the plan Soul, just be patient," Medusa told Soul.

"But we could have got them so easily right there. They were tired and about to collapse from what I can tell," Soul said, munching on a sandwich he had brought with him, offering a slice to Medusa. She refused.

"That's true Soul but if we let them retreat, they'll bring reinforcements next time and we can take down more birds at once," Medusa explained to Soul.

"That's true."

Soul put on his headphones and lay down on the roof to take a nap, because they were going to be there for a while. Medusa watched Soul fall asleep listening to music; she envied him for being able to sleep so soundly. She also sat down on the roof going through her papers and observing through a bug she had planted on Stein during their battle. This was going to one of Medusa's better plan because so far it was working fantastically.

**Death Room**

"I see, so Soul has gotten stronger and Medusa also," Lord Death said.

"Yes, and Soul was wielding a scythe made of black blood. He was good at it too, like a professional scythe meister," Maka told Lord Death.

"That is going to be problem, but for right now those two don't seem to be moving from where you guys fought them. They seem to be waiting for us to make the move first. This is good, we have to time to prepare and launch a full force attack," Lord Death analyzed.

Maka became silent, lost in thought about the battle she was just in. She was out of shape and needed to train once again. She began to work out a training regime when Black Star and Kid volunteered to help Maka train. Maka thought about this and agreed, she would have an excuse to kick their asses for hurting Soul and she wouldn't hold back.

After talking strategies for a while, the group disbanded to go to sleep for the night. Maka walked home alone to her empty apartment. She fell into her bed thinking of ways to bring Soul back, and she fell asleep thinking about Soul.

**I wonder how long this series is going to be, who knows. Thanks for the review(s)! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

**Death Room**

Everyone gathered in the Death Room early in the morning to discuss strategies. Everyone got some sleep but not very good ones because of the situation at hand; they were given orders to Soul and Medusa at all costs by Lord Death. He told them that even if they were friends with Soul before, he had turned against the DWMA and now he was an enemy. Maka obviously argued that that idea was unnecessary and that they should try to confront Soul and try to convince him to come back. Lord Death pondered the thought for a while and replied that if she or anyone could do that, they do not have to kill Soul but the same did not go for Medusa, she was to be executed on the spot. The strategy meeting continued until noon and when they disbanded, they all went to their respective posts and waited for the cue.

**Rooftop Near Soul's Camp**

Maka sat at the edge of the roof with her legs hanging off the side of it. The entire city was given a warning to don't go out of their houses for the day unless you were fighting with the enemy at hand. It was very quiet and peaceful, like the time when Soul had taken her to a cliff somewhere she didn't even know and they just sat there, ate and talked until sunset. This was in the beginning of their relationship, what felt like a light year ago for Maka. She wished for those times again, to make things right and not just think about herself and her training. If she had been a better girlfriend, this would not have happened, but what does it mean to be a good girlfriend? Maka thought to herself. She didn't know, the relationship with Soul was her first one and none of her friends were going out with anyone and she did not trust Liz and Patty for relationship advices because the last time she asked them for advice, Soul was pissed off at her for a whole week. They told her to have more sex appeal and gave her a skimpy dress. She wore it even though she hated it because she wanted to appeal to Soul. This was before she Soul told her that she didn't have to try that hard. She wore it and they went to the movies, no comment from Soul but Maka got a lot of attention from random guys and some even came up to her to ask her for her number, earning a glare from Soul before they got scared off by him. At the end of the day Soul asked her if she wore that on purpose, she replied yes. He then asked if she did it to get attention, she also replied yes, but before she could follow up with, I wanted your attention, Soul got up and left to his room.

Maka just randomly remembered that memory and wondered why she had worn that outfit in the first place. Maka just sat there remembering the past; reminiscing on the good and bad memories she had with Soul. Smiling and frowning at different memories. Her friends watched Maka from their position on the roof, still feeling guilty about attacking Soul. Tsubaki took it the hardest because Maka was her best friend and she lost Maka's trust. They all felt bad and did things to make it up to Maka like apologizing and taking her out to eat to raise her spirits. They wondered when they would be able to gain Maka's trust again.

**Soul's Camp (it's just a rooftop)**

"So when can we attack?" Soul asked Medusa looking bored.

"In a few minutes, let them get into position around us. They're probably expecting us to attack first, so they'll have a counterattack for that. Get ready Soul," Medusa told Soul and after hearing this, Soul sat up and yawned. He noticed the DWMA weapon and meister pairs all around them, he counted roughly around twelve pairs, taking each of Soul's o'clock to say.

"Are they underestimating us? Don't they have more skilled pairs then just twelve?" Soul asked, a little discouraged when he saw that he won't have as much fun as thought he would have.

"They have more, but they're scattered throughout the city and some are still at the school, protecting the students there," Medusa informed Soul. Soul nodded and opened another granola bar and began to munch on it. Medusa watched in wonder how this kid could eat this much, but didn't comment about it.

"They're probably going to send out Maka with Stein and the crew to try to reason with you, convince you to come back to them," Medusa told Soul, watching his face for any expressions but there was no trace of reaction to that comment.

"Cool guys don't talk and fight with words, they go in fight with their weapons," Soul gave his generic "cool guy" response. Medusa was pleased to hear this, because she wasn't sure if Soul was with her one hundred percent and without negotiations and reasoning with the DWMA, Soul had no thought or reason to go back to them.

"Shall we begin the massacre, Soul?" Medusa asked, Soul just grinned and gave her a nod before jumping down from the roof to begin what he called his "fun time."

**Death City, Now a Battlefield**

Soul landed on his feet lightly and quietly, he looked around and couldn't feel anyone nearby so he began to walk towards the nearest pair he saw when he was up on the roof.

He approached the first pair and wasn't very sneaky about it either, he stepped on branches and burped once. By the time he got there, the weapon and meister pair was ready for action, this was good. Soul saw that his first victims were a demon katana and a demon katana wielder. Soul transformed his arm into a scythe and beckoned the pair in front of him to come get him.

The fight did not last long; Soul knew the battle would be short but not this short. The pair didn't even get a single hit in, they just hit and ran until Soul just gave a good stab to the meister and snapped the katana while it was still in weapon form. The sight was brutal but this was what Soul fed on now, bloodshed and fear. Do to his black blood evolving constantly and him training and honing that power gave him a boost in his power. He stepped over the now dead meister and weapon pair to head for the next set of victims.

**Death Room**

A message had come in after a few minutes Lord Death saw Soul jump down from the roof, saying that a meister and weapon pair has been eliminated by Soul in a brutal way already. Lord Death didn't expect a death already, he had definitely underestimated Soul and his capabilities, he must have been holding back with his fight with Maka. He told the elite meister and weapon pairs to pull any meister and weapon pairs that weren't as skilled as most of them, except for the Spartoi group. They had to be there to intercept Soul, they at least had a chance against Soul because they knew his weaknesses from being friends with him for some time and can negotiated with him to back down.

Lord Death stood in the Death Room watching the fight happen throughout the city, he was surprised that the city hadn't received any damage at all, it seemed to him that Soul was purposefully not destroying the city, what did he have in mind? But he out the thought aside because he was more worried about the people out in the battlefield, Soul would not think twice about killing them and he can most definitely kill them. "_How is this going to end?_" Lord Death thought.

**Sorry for the late update, projects are a pain in the butt. Besides that, I'm contemplating on whether I should call Lord Death Lord Death, or Shinigami-sama. What do you think? Thanks for the review(s)! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

**The Streets of Death City**

Soul went around on a hunting spree, traveling through the alleyways and the shadows, popping out in front of a meister and weapon pair when they were on patrol, engaging in an unwanted battle for the meister and weapon pair anyway. Now Soul was sitting back on the rooftop where Medusa was, munching on a beef jerky. Chewing loudly and unmannerly, Soul laid back, closing his eyes to fall back into his walk with the little demon.

Medusa watched as Soul fell asleep with a piece of jerky in his mouth. Somehow Medusa had gotten attached to this young man she's been training, more than her own son anyway. Crona had turned out to be a failure and defected to the DWMA, she even tried to bribe him by acting like a "good mom," but Crona saw right through her, what a pity. Crona was a successful test subject, a weapon made of black blood implanted in a human being. That was no matter now, all behind her, because Soul had filled in that gap she was missing, a test subject who was a great host for the black blood and can materialize weapons out of it. This time the weapon wasn't talking or alive, that Ragnarok was a pain in the ass, always getting in her way. She sat down also, keeping watch as Soul replenished his energy, Medusa didn't have to step in to help Soul because he's been so good at the job until now, "_Let's hope it continues,_" Medusa thought.

**With the Little Demon**

Soul fell back into step with the little demon, still walking on the damned white road. He was tired of looking at the same white road and the city in the far horizon.

"Hey, how much do we have to walk to get the town?" Soul asked red man walking next to him. Once he asked what the little demon's name was and the answer he got surprised him. The little demon told Soul that he was an ogre, not a demon, he wasn't little because he was far older than Soul but didn't tell him his actual age, and finally that Soul could call him whatever because he never had a name. This was news to Soul because the ogre had never revealed anything about himself before, they must be getting closer.

"Ok, I'll call you… Oni!" Soul exclaimed.

"Why Oni?" the ogre, now Oni, asked.

"Well it means ogre in Japanese and it popped in my head because once I took Japanese for my elective at the DWMA for some reason, by the way don't take Japanese. It will kill your brain, the grammar and writing is way different from English and I didn't even pass the class. Though I remembered ogre for some reason and that's what popped in my head first, so yeah," Soul explained.

"Interesting, I've never had a name so it's foreign to me but it should do and for the other remark you made, we'll get closer to the town in the horizon more you kill in revenge. Meaning whenever you kill someone you kill someone out of hatred or revenge, we'll be able to get closer to the town. Look up to it now, we've made a huge progress thanks to the killing spree you went through," Oni said and gestured to Soul. Soul looked up and saw that indeed, they were way closer to the town and he could now see that the walls were made of black bricks.

"So if I kill more people, I can get closer to the town?" Soul asked, paying no special attention to the fact that he would have to kill people. He had stopped feeling guilty about killing someone after the third kill back when he was still training.

"Yes, if you keep going at this rate, we're going to be able to get into the town after you're done tonight."

"Ok, that's helpful to know. Well I think I've slept enough, talk to you later Oni." With that Soul woke up in the real world, feeling the jerky still in his mouth.

**Death City**

"I see you've waked up well rested," Medusa commented. When Soul was resting, only a few DWMA pairs attacked them while Soul was vulnerable. This was a surprise; she thought that they would take advantage of Soul being out. She had gotten used to the circle of bodies at the edges of the rooftop.

"And I see that you were busy while I was sleeping," Soul remarked at the bodies around them.

"It was nothing really, I expected more but I guess that Shinigami is playing his cards carefully," Medusa said. She helped Soul up and sat down herself, going into the meditating position to conserve up some energy, she was careless about her stamina in her fights and lost too much energy. She knew that Soul would pick up the reign now and run full speed, now that he was fully energized.

"You do that meditating thingy while I go out to mess with the DWMA a little more," Soul told her before he reaped off the roof onto the streets a second time. She watched him walk into the shadows and disappear. She chucked, Soul had learned so much in so little time. If she had known about his abilities before, she would have taken him in much earlier. She made a bet with herself, thinking that he would kill about eight DWMA pairs and be covered in blood about forty percent.

Soul walked with his hands in his jacket pocket walking slowly towards his next fighting partner. He had gotten rid of his habit of bad posture but still walked slowly with his hands in his pockets. He felt something in his pocket; it was in the far corner in the pocket, halfway in the actual jacket through a small hole. He took it out and saw that it was a necklace. It was silver with an olive green gem on it. He wandered where he got it but couldn't think of where he had gotten it. He just shrugged it off and put it on, thinking it was something Medusa had gotten him to enhance his black blood or something. As he struggled putting on the necklace, he walked into the town square accidentally. It was wide open and Soul was exposed, this was not good. He began to walk back into the shadows but was stopped by someone yelling his name, "Soul!" Soul turned around and saw his so called "friends," he growled in anger and happiness. Angry because he remembered them almost killing him but somewhere in the process the memory was altered by Soul's sub conscience. It now had blunt _and _sharp weapons, Soul was tied up with ropes and chains and ropes, and also he had to witness himself gets beaten to pulp through a mirror. It was way off from the original, but Soul paid no attention to it, only feeding off of it, stacking onto his devotion to revenge.

"Soul, is that you?" Maka asked. She began to walk towards him without a weapon, but was pulled back by Kid.

"Maka, that's suicide! You can't go face Soul without a weapon!" Kid exclaimed.

"Shut up! You don't get a say in any of this, if I had it my way you would not be standing right now, but I can't, thank Shinigami-sama for that," Maka snapped back. Kid took a step back, letting go of Maka's arm. He was surprised by Maka, he knew that she was mad but now he knew her true thoughts.

"Ok Maka, I'm sorry but please don't in there without a weapon or people with weapons, you could die," Kid said quietly.

"Whatever," Maka replied, motioning to her father. Maka had gotten used to using her father as a weapon after dismissing the fact that he was a horrible father and was the reason her mother left. Right now, Maka needed an experienced demon scythe who can match Maka's soul wavelength and her father was the closest one to her.

Maka held her father in her hands and began walking towards her ex-partner. She got closer to Soul, until she was a few feet away from him. He stood there not responding to her being there. Nothing, no emotion on his face, not even a strain while Maka was struggling to keep her calm and not rush at him to give him a good beating for causing all of this mayhem. Then she noticed a necklace around his neck, it was the olive green one she had given him as a gift for giving her a ruby red pendant necklace when he asked her out.

"Soul, that necklace..." Maka started.

"Oh, this? I found it in my pocket, I don't remember where I got it though, probably bought it somewhere or got it from Medusa," Soul finished her sentence. This was the last straw for Maka, he didn't even remember where he got the necklace that was their sign of the relationship they had, not a very romantic one, but a boyfriend girlfriend relationship still. Maka lost it was charged at Soul to help him regain some sense or bash some in if she had to.

**How is this going to end? Hmmmm. Thanks for the review(s).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

**Sorry for the inconsistent updates, it might stay this way for some time, but no promises. Now onto the story!**

Maka's friends didn't know what to do about the situation they were in at that time. Later on in their life, they would look back to this particular memory and cringe at the decision they made, thinking then that it was the best possible answer to it. Their brilliant plan was to take down Soul when he had his back towards them and when Maka wasn't paying attention. This might make Maka mad at the moment but they thought that she would thank them later on for helping, oh the optimism. So began they began to look for the perfect window to launch their plan and it came faster than they had expected. In a few minutes of Soul and Maka attacking each other, Soul had his back towards them and Maka was too focused on Soul, they charged.

While Kid's group was planning their master plan, Maka was too busy fighting Soul to object to their plan. She wanted to do this alone and she had made it clear to them. When she first charged at Soul, she missed by a mile. Soul had dodged her attack like it was from a little kid who was too confident in her skills and bit too much off the cookie. She gathered herself and breathed in and out a couple times to calm herself down. Soul watched in amusement, waiting for Maka's next move. Maka looked at Soul once again and this time she charged in more carefully and a lot more precisely as before. This time she kept up with Soul and began to drive him back. She took note in their last battle that Soul would use his blood as a weapon, so she only hit him with the blunt edges of her scythe, making sure that she doesn't let Soul get a cut and have the chance to bring out his weapon. She also took note that Soul could cut himself to form his scythe, so she kept him busy by never slowing down on her attacks. Soul still dodged her attacks or blocked them with his arm as smoothly as he did before but didn't attack. They developed a rhythm, a content clang of metal hitting metal.

The rhythm was interrupted when Black Star used Tsubaki in chain scythe form to bind Soul and left him vulnerable. Kid stepped in quickly and used the butt of his guns to knock Soul out. Black Star picked him up and put him on his shoulder. When he got Soul in the right position, he began to make his way to the DWMA to take Soul to Shinigami-sama. Maka began to speak up to yell at them for stepping in but stopped herself when she thought about it. She wasn't getting anywhere with Soul in their fight, they were too evenly matched. She knew she needed her friends' help but didn't want to admit it. She just ran beside Kid back towards the DWMA, quietly thanking him.

**Death Room**

Soul stood in the middle of the Death Room, surrounded by skilled meister and weapon pairs. He was itching to just go on a rampage and kill them all but he would probably only get half or so of them and he couldn't risk his life just yet. Not when he wasn't done getting his share of revenge and when the plan was almost finished. So he just stood there, facing Shinigami-sama, waiting for his trial.

"Soul, you have been recognized as a traitor to the DWMA and a murderer of many meister and weapons. What do you have to say about this?" Shinigami-sama asked Soul.

"Wait Shinigami-sama! Can't he get a second chance? He can help us beat Medusa, he knows about her and her hide outs! Plus he's gotten a lot better at fighting," Maka pleaded, knowing that the trial was going to end up with Soul getting executed or sentenced to prison for the rest of his life if it went on like this.

"Now Maka, I know that Soul could be a valuable asset to the DWMA, but he's gone too far on the path of destruction. All he thinks about now is revenge and how he could achieve it. Even if he does plead and tell us that he'll be good from now on, he could lie to us," Shinigami-sama pointed out. His voice sounded sad, like he agreed with what Maka was saying, but he wasn't going to risk his city for the life of one kid. Even if that one kid was grown unto him and once was one of his beloved students.

"Um, can I say something here?" Soul asked. Everyone looked at him again and saw that his bindings have come off. When Black Star first brought him there, Tsubaki turned back into a human and chain bindings were put on Soul to keep him secure. Now he was massaging his wrists and rolling his shoulders to stretch it out. Everyone in the room was amazed that he had gotten out, but quickly armed them when they realized that Soul was now a threat again. "Calm your tits, jees! I'm not stupid enough to fight a room full of enemies in a confined space. I appreciate the trial here but I'm a busy man so can we get this over with?" Soul asked.

"How did you get out of that?" Maka asked. She was there when they put it on Soul and even with shear strength a buff person couldn't have gotten out of that.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Soul replied, half bowing like a magician.

"Soul Eater, for the crimes you have committed against the DWMA, you are sentenced to prison for the rest of your life and you will never see sunlight again," Shinigami-sama told Soul. It was the best he could do for the child.

"Ok, that's better; I'm not a very patient man in these situations. Before I leave, let me tell you something. If I, a mere defected demon weapon, could single-handedly take down half of your best fighters with this much ease, you have a long way to go if you think you can defend yourself from a full out attack from the witches or other defects of the DWMA," Soul pointed out. With that he left the Death Room with a couple meister and weapons following him to the prison cells to make sure that he doesn't get away.

"Shinigami-sama, Soul is right. If he could take down the DWMA alone this much, we aren't prepared for a full launch from the witches. There is a possibility that they are plotting an attack right now, when we are weak," Stein told Shinigami-sama.

"This is all very true. Stein, issue an order to all DWMA fighters that for the next couple weeks or even months that we are cutting each class time by half so that we can train them for a couple hours each they. We need them to be ready against our next enemies, which is probably going to be Medusa. She'll come here to get Soul and we have to ready," Shinigami-sama told Stein and Stein walked out of the room with Marie, discussing with her training schedules.

"Um Shinigami-sama, is Soul going to be ok down in the cells?" Maka asked Shinigami-sama.

"He'll be fine, we have guards set up double for right now to ensure that Soul doesn't manage to escape," Shinigami-sama responded. Maka fell silent and thanked Shinigami-sama in her mind for letting Soul get off the hook with only a sentence to prison. This way, he has a chance to come back to trial to reduce his time. She was about to leave when a guard rushed into the room with an urgent news.

"It's about Soul Eater!" the guard exclaimed heavily, he seemed out of breahe.

"What!? It's only been a few minutes, what could have happened in just a few minutes?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"He's fighting a bunch of our elites in the hallway in front of his cell door. It seems he was waiting for a small and narrow place so that he could fight us one on one," the guard explained. Maka looked at Shinigami-sama and left with her dad in weapon form to help out.

**Thanks for the review(s)!**


	15. Chapter 15: Ending?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

**In Front of the Town Gate**

Soul stood in front of the iron gate that opened up to the town him and Oni stood facing him. Soul had come to his "dream" suddenly after he attacked the guards to get away from them. When he got there, Oni stood in front of him and asked him to choose. To either turn back now and walk away from the town to travel back to the room he once resided in some time ago, or open the iron gate and walk through it without looking back. If Soul chose the second choice, he would have power and revenge but he would go so mad that he would have a hard time controlling his own body, with a high chance that he would lose control and drift in his own subconsciousness until someone killed him in real life. If Soul chose the first choice, he would lose his power to wield his black blood and have to start from scratch, but he would no longer feel the need to take revenge and would be immune to all madness in the future. This sounded safer to Soul until Oni told him that he would relapse from the sudden lack of black blood and a big chance that he would fall into a coma and a small chance of never waking up. So Soul stood there, in front of the gate, pondering his choice until he heard someone yell his name from behind him. He looked back and saw that nobody was there. Oni told him, "That was your lady friend, Maka Albarn. She is currently trying to get you to snap back to reality, because while your mind is here, your body is fighting her and the rest of the DWMA without any thought of who you kill. So time is ticking, you better chose until you regret not choosing sooner." Soul looked at the gate once more and something snapped in his mind. The piled up emotions of sadness and hurt crashed down on him. He had been pushing those thought into the back of his mind and locking them up but now it came down upon him. He knew what he had to do, so he made his choice.

**DWMA**

"Soul Eater, get your act together and snap out of it!" Maka yelled as she swung down at Soul once more and this time Soul didn't counterattack but just dodged it and stood there, looking at nothing in particular. Soul looked confused and horrified at what he was doing and screamed in agony. Maka watched as Soul fell on his knees and pass out. Guards were on him in a flash and bound him with handcuffs and chains. Maka tried to get them to stop or at least be more gentle but they told her that that was not possible, since Soul was the biggest threat they had in hand right then. Maka knew this, so she backed off and let them take Soul away.

Maka followed them until they reached the Death Room, there Stein and her dad took over and dragged Soul into the room. Maka followed them in and closed the door behind her.

**Death Room**

Maka watched as Soul was dropped in a chair and slapped awake by one of the several death scythes who gathered here on the Shinigami-sama's orders. Soul woke up after a couple slaps and he looked terrible. His eyes were blood shot and red, he slouched in his chair, and he looked like he wasn't fully charged like how he was when he was fighting a couple minutes ago. One of the death scythes began to speak, but was interrupted when Shinigami-sama's mirror flashed to indicate that someone was there. He answered and received the news that Medusa had left the city while we were distracted by Soul. This was good news to him because now he only had Soul to worry about for now, so he told the guy in the mirror to gather the troops and get some rest. After that Shinigami-sama turned his attention back towards Soul once again and gave the signal to continue to the death scythe.

"Soul Eater, you are arrested for the murder of many meister and weapons, damage to the school and city, and for attempting to overthrow the DWMA. What do you have to say?" the death scythe asked.

"Nothing, I have nothing to say," Soul said quietly and slowly. He knew that Medusa left because he made the choice to abandon the power of the black blood back in front of the gate. She knew that Soul was no longer a use to her and left before she got caught or killed. He made the choice to abandon his power because when the pile of backed up emotions crashed down on him, he realized that he wasn't betrayed. Tristan had been controlling his friends and Maka probably didn't kiss Tristan on purpose but on accident or something. He realized all of this and his mistakes for going down the wrong path of life. He had nothing to say about his actions except to admit that he had done wrong and deserved to die.

"Then you are now sentenced to deat-" the death scythe continued but was cut off by Shinigami-sama.

"Soul, you have admitted that you have done wrong and it seems to be that you have given up on your goal, by the looks of it. So Soul, I'll give a second chance in life because I know your regret your actions. You can either be executed or get sent to DWMA's Europe branch and help out there, train their soldiers and the death scythe assigned there and such, since you are technically a death scythe. So what are your choices?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Wait a minute Shinigami-sama, this boy here deserves to die for what he did, why you are giving him another chance to live and probably attack us again?" the death scythe asked Shinigami-sama.

"Hush, this is my decision and Soul response. Also, if you take a closer look at Soul, his black blood has calmed down quite a bit and lost his madness aura he had before," Shinigami-sama pointed out. The people around Soul checked for themselves and saw that indeed, Soul was free from the destructive aura he had before.

"Wait, Soul is a death scythe?" Maka asked, she was the only one who wasn't poking and prodding at Soul. "Since when did this happen?"

"Indeed Soul is a death scythe. It happened in the time period he was gone from the DWMA, so a couple months," Shinigami-sama answered Maka.

"But I was supposed to be the one to make Soul a death scythe!" Maka exclaimed, as she fell to the floor on the verge of crying. She couldn't even achieve that for Soul, she began to doubt herself and her strength. If Soul did it alone in a couple months, then had she been holding him back? Was she not strong enough?

"Maka stop it," Soul said sternly. The people had stopped poking at him and he saw that Maka was on the verge of breaking. "You aren't weak, in fact your strong. You were the one who got me to snap back to reality and pull myself together. It doesn't matter that you weren't the one to make me a death scythe, because you got be to the point to where I could do it alone. Also, I wouldn't let any other meister wield me, other than you Maka. So pull yourself together, look up and keep walking. Forget about the bad memories and go make new ones. Make new ones without me, be happy and do things for yourself for once."

Soul stood up from his chair, still bound, and nodded at Shinigami-sama, then he walked out with Stein and Spirit guiding him to his new destination. Maka just sat there, dumbfounded. She looked at Shinigami-sama and back at the door, where Soul left with. She got up quickly and ran towards the door, opening it and stumbling into the hallway. She saw Soul walk away and yelled to him, "Will I ever see you again?" Soul smirked and gave her his trademark crooked smile, "Who know?" Then he turned back around and walked out of the school with Stein and Spirit on his sides. Maka sat against the wall laughing and crying. Typical Soul, never giving her the full answer. "_He never changes does he?_" she thought. Pondering on what the future has to hold, but she knew somehow that she would meet Soul again, sooner than she knew. Don't know when or where, but at least once more.

**The story has ended, kind of! Hurray for my first fanfiction, this story was a test to see if I liked writing these stories and I do. Even though this one was rough and really bad now that I read back on it, but I don't think I'll change it. Because it's my first. By the way, if you think this story is done, too bad for you. I'll post the after story, an epilogue, of this story soon. Tying up the loose end all nicely with a fancy bow and everything. Thanks for reading and I appreciate all the support! Epilogue will come soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its contents.**

**DWMA, Europe Branch**

Soul sat backwards in a chair leaning of the back of it, watching the meister and weapon pairs spar with each other. He had become the supervisor of the students' training and he didn't mind it at all. The job took no effort really, just watch the students fight and take notice of each pair's weaknesses. So Soul didn't have to get up much, the exceptions were when the students wanted to fight against him to see if they could beat a death scythe, which always ended in the student meister on their backs with their weapon far away from their hands. Soul always enjoyed those little fights, since the students didn't treat him like an outsider. When he first came to the branch, the elite members who knew about the incident in Death City looked at Soul with watchful and hateful eyes. Few people approached him and those who did only did so to inform him of news from the higher ups. Soul knew this would happen and mentally prepared himself for it and he was glad he did. It took him a couple months before another teacher or elite came up to him to talk, not out of obligation or something like that, but an actual conversation. Soul changed his entire mindset on things and promised himself to do the right thing and stop acting like a slacker and an idiot most of the time. He grew up and began to take responsibilities, he had to do it anyway if he wanted to live and supervise instead of being executed.

A year and some odd months passed by and Soul had friends at the Europe branch, but of course some people still kept their distance. He practiced with some of the other staff members and most of the time he was at the top. He began to practice wielding his black blood and the little demon that used to talk to Soul didn't appear anymore and he was alone in his own mind for once. Soul trained and learned to be a good role model. His students looked up to him and he got used to the place and his past seemed like a dream to him. So one day, his top three student meister and weapon pairs came up to him and challenged him to a battle, which Soul accepted. They all got ready and when Soul gave the go, they began attacking. His other students were on their toes about this fight because the three meister and weapon pairs were one of the best fighters in that branch and they fought together well. Also, this was the first time three pairs challenged him at once. Soul began to dodge and mess with the students a little bit by just using his legs while his hands were in his pockets. This got the meisters a bit angry and they began to attack harder and faster but with less control and precision. This disappointed Soul, he knew that they were excellent fighters but if they can't keep their heads in check in a battle, they might lose it. One of the pairs stopped attacking and informed the other two pairs that they need to calm down and think about this, and this made the other two realize. So they retreated began to talk amongst themselves and when they looked up again, their eyes had determination. Soul smiled on the inside, knowing that they had realized their mistake and had come up with a plan in less than five minutes. They charged at him again, but with level heads and teamwork.

"Come on Soul, can't you just let us win at least once?" Grace asked. Soul let his students call him by his first name because one, the age gap of him and his oldest student was half a year. Two, because he was embarrassed to be called Mr. Eater when he wasn't even old enough to drink yet and three, because he just didn't care.

"Not a chance, Grace. Winning is what makes a fight fun," Soul replied, handing a water bottle to her and her weapon, who was laying down on the ground about to go to sleep.

"That's true but unfair, you're a death scythe," Grace complained.

"Look at Nico and Maddie, they aren't complaining," Soul pointed out. This caused Grace to think about her argument with Soul and knew that she would never win. So she just closed her eyes and began to talk with her partner.

Soul was also a bit tired from that fight; the three gave him a hard time. They had become much more coordinated after their little meet up. They fought so much like how he, Maka, and his friends did when he was still at Death City. They fought and argued but always made up and were friends by the end of the day. Their resonance link was stellar and overall they had a bright future. His thought was interrupted when a student from another class came up to him with a letter from Shinigami-sama. The kid left and Soul sat down and opened the letter. It said that Soul's sentence to serve at the Europe branch was over and could come back to the DWMA at Death City if he chooses to. This shocked Soul was he closed his eyes to think for a minute, but he knew what decision he was going to make anyway. He got up and told his class that the class was over for the day and before they all scattered, he gathered them up to tell them that he was being repositioned somewhere else. This news shocked the students too, but they knew that it couldn't be changed and embraced the fact and gave him a warm farewell. This was a surprise to Soul, he thought that they would take it harder than they did, but he knew that they were practically adults and could make do without him. So he said goodbye and left to go pack his things.

**DMWA, Death City**

Soul walked up the huge staircase that led to the school and stopped at the top to catch his breath. He was going to have to get used to walking up these stairs all over again. Then he heard a laugh, he looked up to see Maka and the rest of his friends laughing at him and the fact that the stairs made him out of breath. He saw them and smiled, knowing that he was back and began to walk towards them. He stopped in front of Maka and asked her, "Will you forgive me?" To which Maka replied, "Why wouldn't I?" Soul was glad and gave a sigh of relief because he was afraid that Maka wouldn't forgive him. He also asked Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki and they all gave him the same answer as Maka. Now it was their turn to ask Soul for forgiveness and to which Soul forgave them. They all hugged, laughed, and cried knowing that the group was back together. But there was one more thing Soul had to ask Maka and it was this.

"Maka, would you even give a thought about going out with me again?"

"Yes Soul! This was what I wanted for the past year, but Shinigami-sama didn't let me see you for some stupid reason and this time, my kisses are only for you."

Soul gave her the crooked grin, to which Kid gave him a lecture about, but Soul took it without complaint because he was glad that he was back to his old life.

**So the story ends here and of course the usual Maka and Soul get married and have kids and all that with Black Star somehow getting Tsubaki and Kid with Liz. I always felt bad for Patty because she's the seventh wheel and usually gets nobody. But I'm not writing all that stuff because it would just be a copy of the same exact thing every other fan fiction has. Thanks for reading my first fan fiction, I am grateful for the feedback and the reviews. You'll hear from me again.**


End file.
